Goodnight My Angel
by Fire Snake
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a daughter? what if she refused to believe he could kill the man who'd been like a father to him? This is my take on that. Takes place after HBP
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This contains HUGE Book 6 spoilers! If you have not read the book already before reading this then YOU ARE ONLY HURTING YOURSELF! Thank you and ...enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are owned by JK Rowling. Except what I made up. That, obviously, is mine.

> > >

This is all coming as a complete shock to me. Of all the people who could have died...Albus Dumbledore is the last i would have imagined it being. He was the greatest wizard of all time. The most intelligent man I've ever met, wise beyond his many years. The most loving person I've ever met with the best sense of humor. It seems impossible to me that he is actually gone. That I will really never be able to speak to him again. Never be able to ask his advice or see his smile. But even more than that...I cannot believe that my father was the one to kill him.

Albus Dumbledore was my father's closest, and I believe only, friend. He was the man who believed my father when no one else would. He was the one who comforted my father when living as a spy was breaking him apart. Dumbledore healed his wounds, lifted his spirits, and always, always trusted him. He was the only one other than myself who saw my father as more than just a cruel potions master, or an ex-death eater. It is impossible to me that my father couldkill this man who he cared about, his mentor, the only person to treat him like a son...his heart would never let him kill Albus.

My dad, though cold, is not truly that way. To see him as I or Albus or my mother had seen him, people would see a compassionate individual. A man with a passion for music and art. Someone who, though not the nicest teacher, loved what he did and wanted for his students to learn. He was harsh only to help them! But they never saw that. They never heard him speak of how proud he was of them as they improved. And no one ever knew the fierce loyalty he had for those he cared for. No one ever sat to confide in him and allowed themselves to be comforted by his quiet words. So who would believe that he loved Albus as a father? Who other than myself is left to know this?

People only see the outside of Severus Snape. They never heard him calling out in his sleep for my mother, who died giving birth to me. They never saw tears shining in his eyes when he told me I looked exactly like her. They would never appreciate his attempts at joking, by telling me I was lucky to _not_ take after him. No one left on this earth knows the man who taught me how to play guitar, or wrote me lullabies at every birthday. The man who read me bedtime stories and checked my closet for monsters. That is the man who Severus Snape really is.

He doesn't kow how like him I am! I'm too stubborn to not search until I find the truth...I get that from him. I know that there is more to the story than I have. There has to be. I will not give up until I find the truth. I would wait up every night he had to go to the Dark Lord for information because I was afraid he would be found out, and not for no reason. My father could not possibly be working against the side I'm on...helping He-who-must-not-be-named would be putting me in a compromising psition. My father would never do that. Ever.

He swore he would always protect me and do everything he could to keep me safe. I believe him. I have my reasons, like Albus Dumbledore. What his reasons for trusting my father were i do not know, but that seems as good a place as any to start in seeking the truth. The person who can help me there is Harry Potter. It's probably not wise to go to him for help; he must hate my father. But I will try anyway. For my dad, because I know he loves me, and love him too. The truth needs to be out, and for that to happen it needs to be discovered.

From here on out I will work towards discovering what made my father kill Albus Dumbledore. I will search until I know everything and then I will find my dad and then everything can be normal again. I, Sarah Annabelle Snape will do everything I can to set the record straight and clear my fathers name. I swear it.

> > >

Author's Note: SOOO...what do you think? Is it worth going on? I rather like the basis, but let me know what you think. As always...ROCK ON! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was hoping for at least 3 reviews before starting a new chapter...but I suppose beggars can't be choosers, right? Right.

To duj: I would like to get rid of my typos, but I'm too lazy to edit and WordPad doesn't edit itself. sigh At any rate, this chapter is dedicated to you for being the first reviewer!

To nanamom: Thank youfor the lovely review, though I do believe that being my mother you have no choice but to like my story. lol

To Arica, Princess of Rivendell: Well...if you insist!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Sarah. Her is mine (lol)

> > >

Sarah Snape awoke to rain beating down on the roof of a house now quite empty save herself. She checked the clock on the far wall of her room and saw that it was just past one in the morning. The distant sound of a wolf howling echoed through the night and Sarah watched as shadows danced across her walls. _Fabulous, _the girls thought to herself, snuggling deeper under her comforter. _It's the first time in my life that he isn't here to talk to when I have a nightmare and I wake up during a classic horror movie scene. _The young girl was, of course, thinking of her father who was now missing and had been since the murder of Hogwarts School's headmaster.

Deciding that risking getting up and turning on the light was better than sitting petrified in the dark, the young woman threw her covers off and switched on the light. Blinking against the sudden bright light, Sarah turned and surveyed her bedroom. She hadn't cleaned it since her father had disappeared and it showed. Clothes were piled up all over and there was no telling if they were clean or dirty. She had books strewn across the floor that she'd started to read but never finished. There were dirty dishes all over fro when she'd eaten in her room. It was disgusting to even her.

"OK. Ok, so...I shold pick up," Sarah mumbled to herself as she started to pick up some laudry but just as suddenly as she picked up the laundry, she dropped it. "Am I witch or am I some sod of a muggle? I mean...sorry muggles!" Sarah giggled to herself and then, with a wave of her wand clean clothes put themselves away, and dirty ones piled into a laundry basket. Her books tucked themselves neatly onto her shelves except a few that didn't fit, which instead piled onto he desk, and the dirty dishes stacked themselves and floated off to the kitchen.

Deciding that the room was thoroughly cleaned and she would never get to sleep again, Sarah walked in to her bathroom for a shower. As she entered she was met with her face in the mirror. Her long, raven feather black hair which usually hung in loose, gentle curls midway down her back was snarled and puffy. Her dark blue eyes were bloodshot and half closed, giving her the look of being incredibly stoned. Her loose fitting pajamas were wrinkled from her sleep and in her own opinion, she looked like shit. Taking her wand, Sarah waved it over her head to get out the snarls from her hair and then she placed it on the counter and began to get read for a nice, long, hot shower.

> > >

At the burrow, Ron and Hermione were up discussing possible ways to convince Harry to come down just for a visit so everyone could see him agin before he went out on his mission to destroy to horcruxes with them. They hd started around midnight and at 1:57 the two friends still had relatively few ideas that seemed likely to work. Their best bet, in fact, was just to tell him that he should at least say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley before leaving...

> > >

Author's Note: The chapters are short, I know. It also takes me forever to update...I'm sorry! I'll try to gt better...promise! Just read and review. Pwease? Reviews make chapters longer...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here I am again! Another day, another chapter. I'll try to make this one longer...it's tough to do though, since I really have no idea where this story is going. Teehee! Well...here's chapter three. Have fun! And I do apologize for taking so long, but you really can't become too attached to my stories because I start and stop and start agin...I'm ridiculous.

To Arica, Princess Of Rivendell: These one word reviews really make me happy. lol As long as they're positive...this chapter is dedicated to you for being the first review on chappie #2!

To Jenna, my exceptionally mad cousin: Snape's a HAWTIE XD

To darkshadowydancer: Yeah...that's how I feel about that story, too. And thanks for the review. I'm glad you find it interesting!

To Dreams of a Tomorrow (Karmin): I'm sorry it took so long to update...here it is, though. Better late than never!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put a new one at the beginning of every chapter? sigh Not mine.

> > > > >

There was a loud knock at the door of the Snape household just as Sarah was putting mascara on which surprised her enough to cause her to poke herself in the eye with the brush. The young girl stumbled down the stairs with her eye red and tears streaming from it, and the mascara rubbed all around it in a very unattractive way. She opened the door to see none other than the minister of magic looking straight at her. He cleared his throat, looking at her eye.

"Ah...yes. Miss Snape? I've come to have a word with you...about your father?" It appeared the man was trying to continue acting as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but it was obvious that her eye distracted him. Sarah continued holding her hand over her eye and offered the man a pained smile, though whether the pain was from her eye or the mention of her father, he could not tell.

"Of course, of course...come right in, sir. Come right in. Please sit down," Sarah spoke as she ushered the minister and two men guarding him inside and offered them seats. When they all seemed situated, she spoke again, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go take care of my eye." The men nodded and Sarah rushed out of the room and up the stairs to her bathroom. The pain was beginning to subside and with a wave of her wand, Sarah's eye make-up was perfect. _It never occurs to me to just do that in the first place. _The witch sighed at her own stupidity and then turned to rush back to the living room where the minister sat talking to the two aurors with him.

"So, minister, would you like to explain to me the situation here?" Sarah began speaking as she summoned three goblets filled with the men's favorite drinks using a silent spell. "I've seen your men and you at least 17 times since the death of Albus Dumbledore. You've searched the house, questioned me, and done everything else you could pssibly do. All I want is to live my life in peace, so please, tell me...what do you want with me now?" Distributing the drinks to the men, the young lady looked at them, her eyes flashing with anger. The minister sat up straighter, accepting his drink.

"While I understand your feelings...you've memorized out favorite drinks by now," the minister lifted his mug as he made the comment. "I have one last piece of business to discuss with you and then you will only see me at our routine check-ups, and I'm sure you understand why those are necessary. But now, Harry Potter needs to speak with you. Due to his...situation, he needs ministry protection when traveling here. We just want to make sure that you'll be willing to discuss things. The aurors who come will be of his choice, naturally..."

> > > > >

At the Weasley household, Ron and Hermione were discussing matters with Harry up in Ron's room.

"But Harry...why do you need to speak with Snape's daughter?" Hermione looked mildly confused as to why Harry would want to include her. Ron's face held a look of pure disgust, as though speaking with anyone related to their old Professor was a disgusting concept indeed. Harry pulled his shoes on and looked up at the two.

"I've explained this...she could know more about the horocruxes. Her father was close to Voldemort. Even if he didn't tell her anything, she could know." He stood up and looked at his two friends. "If he kept journals or something...any trace that can lead us. I need to try." Ron stood and looked Harry in the eye.

"Look, mate...I understand how you feel about this, but wouldn't the ministry have searched his house for these things already?" Harry turned to face Ron with a look of venom on his face.

"The ministry doesn't understand anything! They didn't believe me until they saw Voldemort themselves, they couldn't save Dumbledore...do they even know the horocruxes exist?" Harry realized he wa shouting and then he backed down. "Look...it'sjust something I think I need to do, okay?" Ron nodded.

"Well," Hermione spoke. "I think it's time we head down to dinner."


End file.
